


Homesickness, Grief, Loneliness, Hate, and Cookies

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Episode: s01e19 Misplaced, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Transgender Character, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Milk And Cookies, Stress Baking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair, but was anything ever fair.</p>
<p>Alternatively, Zatanna and M'gann bake cookies together and start a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness, Grief, Loneliness, Hate, and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this over three days in all of my classes. I wanted to finish my notebook so I kept writing so until it was done. I hope you like it!

It was some obscene hour of the early morning and Zatanna was baking cookies with M'gann. One batch was going to be chocolate chip (Zatanna's favorite), and the other would be white macadamia nut (M'gann's favorite).

Earlier that evening Zatanna had tried to sleep. Honest to God, she tried her hardest. Despite her best efforts she ended up staring at the ceiling unable to breathe.

Because the realization that she would never truly be at home again finally hit, and it knocked the wind out of her. Sure, this was her room and her bed and her house, but it wasn't her room or her bed or her house. She hasn't grown up in this place. There were no memories here. Zatanna's perception of time had been all but ruined recently, but she knew she couldn't have been here any longer than five days. Her home, her real home had been lost with her father.

Giovanni Zatara was never coming back. Zatanna could go up to the man who murdered her father and presently walked around in his skin and scream, "Kcab mih evig! Kcab mih evig! Kcab mih evig!" until her voice gave out. It would not work. Giovanni would still be gone. That didn't mean she didn't want to try. They wouldn't let her anywhere near Doctor Fate or Nabu or whatever he wanted to be called. They thought it would not be good for her. What did they know?

As Zatanna tried to play her father's voice in her mind because she was afraid of forgetting, and she knew that voices were the first thing people forget, she came to an obvious conclusion that she should have reached earlier. She was an orphan. Although her mother had been dead for years and her father had been dead for at least two days, she hadn't thought of herself as one until now.

She couldn't just lay there anymore. She had to move. She had to do something. Anything. So she ran out of bed and all around the place. Eventually she found the kitchen, and in the kitchen she found M'gann.

M'gann was humming a little song to herself as she pulled things down from a high shelf. Her skin was not green. For some reason her skin was the human flesh tone she used while masquerading as human in public. M'gann was wearing silk pajamas reminiscent of _The Brady Bunch_ and a frilly pink apron reminiscent of Holly Hobby because of course M'gann owned silk pajamas and a frilly pink apron like that. Zatanna felt oddly underdressed in her oversized _Criss Angel Mindfreak_ tee shirt her father had bought her as a joke a few years ago.

And that is how Zatanna got where she was at at the moment: baking cookies with M'gann. M'gann hadn't changed her skin color to green yet, and Zatanna didn't think she was planning on doing so anytime soon. Few words had been exchanged between the two of them throughout the process.

They sat next to each other at the table once the cookies were in the oven and the kitchen timer was set.

Zatanna started the conversation, "Do you ever get homesick? Like do you sometimes wish you could go back to Mars?"

M'gann hesitated, "…To be honest, no. Never."

Zatanna wasn't expecting that answer, "Wait, why?"

"Well… let's just say a lot of people were not very groovy in the way that they treated me." M'gann said.

Groovy. No teenager alive today used that word without being ironic… except M'gann. Of course M'gann would use the word groovy seriously.

When the shock of M'gann honestly using the word groovy in a normal sentence in normal conversation wore off that meaning of M'gann's words finally struck Zatanna.

Zatanna looked down at her lap, "Oh. Is that-- …is that why you left with your Uncle J'onn?"

M'gann nodded, "You could say that… and… um… Thank you for baking with me. That was one of the things I used to look forward to about Earth and I still have fun each time. Although admittedly I've gotten much better since the first time I tried it."

"Was baking not a thing on Mars?" Zatanna asked.

"It was a thing on Mars."

"Then… were you not allowed to bake?" Zatanna wasn't sure what the possible reasoning behind that could be.

M'gann shook her head, "I wasn't allowed to bake or cook in general. I wanted too, but my parents wouldn't ever let me. They were old fashioned. Earth and Ma'aleca'andra-- er-- Mars are completely different, but painfully similar in certain ways. So they decided cooking was the work of my mother and sisters only, and they didn't want their youngest so-- I meant child. Their youngest child. They didn't want to see their youngest child get involved with that kinda thing."

She was going to say son. She was going to say son. She was definitely going to say son. Was it possible that-- Zatanna ended that train of thought. If M'gann was biologically male and wanted it to be a secret, that was M'gann's business and her business alone. Zatanna wasn't going to ask if she was transgender. If M'gann was transgender then she would bring it up when and if she wanted to discuss it and no other time. It would be rude to force that conversation out of her. Either way Zatanna was going to respect her.

Zatanna scrunched her eyebrows, "Well, that sounds unfair and totally suckish. My dad lets-- let me do whatever I want as long as I tell him first and he thinks-- thought it was safe. Safety is-- was a big issue for him because mom died during a complicated mission. This whole past tense thing is hard to get used to… Anyways, no problem about the baking. I couldn't sleep anyways."

The present tense to past tense transition after a death is one that no one ever thinks about unless they've experienced it themselves. People tend not to realize how difficult it is. When someone fully switches to past tense a small part of them has to accept that the person is not going to be in their future. It seemed silly how hard that was to accept. A lot of people never fully make that transition.

M'gann smiled fondly, "Uncle J'onn was the first person accept and respect me for who I am."

Zatanna unscrunched her eyebrows, "Wow. That is surprising. You're pretty awesome."

M'gann blushed, "T-t-thank you."

Conner suddenly strolled in and plopped down next to M'gann, "Hey guys. Why aren't you green?"

He was wearing the same pants and the black and red Kryptonian symbol of hope tee shirt that he wore almost everyday. His hair was matted from laying down. So rumpled that Zatanna felt the back of her head to check her own hair. Just as messy if not even more so. M'gann's hair, of course, was perfect.

"Um… I-I am j-j-just pr-pr-practicing con-con-concentrating on st-staying in a slightly diff-different form. It is great ex-exercise."

Almost no one stutters that much if they are telling the truth and they don't have a serious stuttering problem. Zatanna knew for a fact that M'gann did not have a stuttering problem, but that was another thing Zatanna wasn't going to get into. If M'gann was lying over something so trivial she probably had a good reason. It was also completely possible that M'gann was shyer than Zatanna had originally observed. It was her boyfriend she was talking to afterall.

"Okay. Makes sense." Conner nodded drowsily.

"I'm so sorry if we woke you up." M'gann said.

Conner reclined a bit in his chair, "Nah. I couldn't sleep anyways. The aroma of cookies lured me out here. So… what are we talking about?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "You have superhearing. You probably already know."

Conner shrugged, "I was just trying to be polite. And I think that was the most M'gann has ever said her parents."

"I understand why she doesn't like to talk about them. Hey Superboy, do you ever get homesick?"

Conner tilted his head, "But this is my home."

"I mean do you ever miss the place you were before?" Zatanna clarified.

Conner guffawed, "Me? Miss CADMIS labs? The place where they grew and kept me in a pod? Oh hell no."

M'gann said, "Conner and I consider this place home. Real home. Do you?"

Oh gosh, if she said no, would they be offended. Zatanna sure as hell hoped not.

Zatanna bit her lip, "No, but home for me no longer exists."

After a brief silence M'gann asked, "Is your entire family… gone?"

Zatanna sniffled as she nodded, "I-- I think so. I might have a baby cousin left, but… So, what about you guys's relatives?"

"Well, I was the youngest of thirty children, and I had over three hundred cousins. As much as I loved them all, I don't feel any remorse about leaving them. I didn't even say goodbye y'know. I like it better on Earth." M'gann said timidly.

Twenty-nine siblings. Oh the horror. It would be hard enough competing with one sibling for mommy and daddy's attention, but twenty-nine. It was miracle that M'gann wasn't seriously messed up (or at least didn't seem to be).

But then again having twenty-nine siblings could be normal on Mars. In fact M'gann might have what is considered to be a small family.

Goodbyes were the most important part of leaving. There were heartfelt goodbyes with hugs and tears with loved ones. There were violent and bitter goodbyes with enemies. Some people said goodbye with a letter. Some people said goodbye face to face. Goodbye could be a warning, a confession, or a second chance.

But to not say goodbye at all… that said even more than any goodbye could.

"I would think you would get lonely. I mean J'onn is the only other Martian on Earth, and he certainly isn't a teenage girl." Zatanna reasoned.

Zatanna was right. J'onn was not a teenage girl. He was a cunning homicide detective. He was a mentor. He was a founding member of the Justice League. It seemed that he was everything but a teenage girl. M'gann on the other hand went to high school and was on the cheerleading squad. She liked doing makeup and she obsessed over television shows. She was the epitome of a teenage girl. Their differences occasionally made things feel strange.

M'gann put on a smile that was much to nervous to be real, "I do get lonely. Oh H'ronmeer, I do. Sometimes I'll remember that I don't belong here, not really, and I feel so alone it makes me physically ill. But I would feel that way on Ma'aleca'andra-- er-- Mars sometimes too so it is nothing new."

Conner put his hand on M'gann's shoulder, "I'll always be here with you."

Always. And he really meant it when he said it.

"As will I." Zatanna added.

M'gann took a deep shaky breath, "I know, I know. I know everyone on this team has my back. I know that I am loved and accepted and respected… But that doesn't necessarily keep me from feeling terrible."

Zatanna understood exactly what M'gann was getting at. People were such fragile things. Way too easy to shatter. Sometimes when people shatter the things that would typically be assumed to work as glue just doesn't. When it doesn't it often shatter the person even more.

Zatanna tried to be reassuring, "And that is totally okay. What about your relatives Superboy?"

Conner let the bitter words roll off of his tongue, "Fuck Superman."

M'gann smacked Conner on the wrist, "Conner Adam Kent! Language!"

Zatanna realized that this may of been the first time M'gann had ever heard someone casually cuss and snickered a bit.

Once Zatanna sobered up enough to keep a straight face she asked, "Could you elaborate a bit more on that?"

"Superman is perfect. Perfect to almost an annoying degree. His morality is so… so… Supermanish that he sees things in black and white. He is no good with gray, and to him I'm a gray. Also he is there for everyone but me. No emergency is too small. Whenever Metropolis is in trouble he is there on the double. I doesn't what is wrong with the world at the moment. He does it all. I've even seen him fly across the country to put a band-aid on a little girl's knee. He manages to be good friends with several civilians… especially people who work at the newspaper. Yet he can't seem to find a place in his heart for his own son!" Conner's voice filled with more and more anger as he went on. He was shouting by the time he reached the end.

One of the first things Conner ever wanted was to be loved by Superman. Let's just say Conner quickly leaned the important life lesson of people don't always get what they want. The fact that Superman refused to love him was slowly eating away at his soul. Superman was supposed to love everyone. It wasn't fair.

Zatanna ran a hand through her hair, "So, I've lost everyone in my family, M'gann left her family behind and only has her uncle J'onn left now, and Superboy never had a real family to begin with. So I guess we're all in the same boat when it comes to the whole no family thing."

Conner shook his head, "No. You're wrong. We all have a family right here on Earth."

Zatanna leaned in towards him, "Go on."

Conner didn't respond for a few seconds as he gathered his scattered thoughts, "You don't have to be biologically related to someone for them to be family. This team is my family, and home is where I can be with you."

Quick, someone embroider that onto a pillow.

M'gann put her head on Conner's shoulder, "That is so sweet."

"I'm sorry, but there is a difference between a family and a team." Zatanna said.

Moment ruiner.

Conner responded to that immediately, "But we sure do mirror one. First of M'gann is my girlfriend and therefore family because people are often married into families. Batman and Black Canary are like the group parents. Red Tornado is like the godfather. Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Queen Mera, and Giovanni Zatara are the uncles and the aunt. Kent Nelson, the guy I was named after, was like the grandfather. Kaldur'ahm, Robin, Wally, Roy, and Artemis are like siblings and cousins. Oh and you are also a sibling/cousin. But it isn't just how we mirror a family that makes us one. We all care and support each other like a family should. We may not be conventional, but that doesn't make us any less of a family. Blood is thicker than water after all."

She wanted to have a comeback about how the people in your family were the people you took silly pictures of, hugged when you were sad, chased around grassy parks in the summertime, and spent Christmas with. But then she realized that one didn't have to be related to someone to do those things with them. They just had to care about them a whole awful lot.

Zatanna blinked, "You-- you do have a bit of a point there."

M'gann spoke up, "But you contradicted yourself at the end by saying that blood is thicker than water. That means that biological family is more important than friends."

"It is quite the opposite actually. It has been twisted by people pushing an agenda. The full and original version of the saying is the blood of the coven is thicker than the waters of the womb." Zatanna explained.

An annoying racket rang out. The noise in question was like a dozen high pitched out of tune bells ringing together at volumes that only a megaphone should be capable of producing. If there was a choir of demons in Hell that sang to people as punishment they should sound like that.

M'gann stood up. Her posture was adorably straight and perfect, "The cookies are done baking." She practically skipped over to the kitchen timer to shut it off.

Conner turned his body to face M'gann, "You were going to let that thing go off when you thought I was sleeping?"

M'gann slipped on a pair of oven mitts that were just as pink as her apron. She crouched down and as she opened the oven she said, "Nothing I haven't done before."

M'gann quickly removed both trays and set them on the counter. She shut the oven off as she closed it.

As she settled back in her chair she said, "We are going to have to let them cool for a while."

"Aw, come on!" Conner complained.

M'gann giggled, "You'll burn yourself."

"I'm indestructible!"

She stripped off her mitts, "No. You really aren't."

"Yes I am!"

"That doesn't mean you can't burn yourself by biting into a molten cookie!"

Zatanna interrupted the childish debate, "I just wish-- I just think that it would be easier somehow if a funeral could be arranged. If I could burry his body six feet deep in dark soil and roses. If I could throw his ashes into the sea. I wanna wear black and cry and chant old prayers backwards. It would give me some sort of closure, but I can't do any of those things for his body still walks."

Giovanni's funeral would have been marvelous. Zatanna was great at making things beautiful. Everyone would be dressed head to toe in black. Flowers would be everywhere. Lilies to be exact. If he was going to be buried it would of been next to Zatanna's mother, Sindella. If he was to be cremated he would be thrown in an Italian sea or a New York harbor. Zatanna had already planned every detail of this event that was never going to happen.

Funerals were less about the dead and more about the people they left behind.

"Closure is an important thing to have." M'gann murmured.

Conner nodded, "That it is. If Batman understood that he would let me have Superman's home address."

Zatanna's lips curled up slightly, "What do you want to do to Superman exactly?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. Glue his furniture to the floor, kidnap his pets, yell at him, maybe burn his place to the ground."

Most likely the last one, but hey anything was possible.

M'gann bit her lip, "That isn't closure. You speak of petty revenge."

"Sometimes those two are the same thing." Conner said.

"And doesn't Superman live in some big, fancy place with a totally emo name? The Fortress of Solitude, I think it is called?" Zatanna inquired.

M'gann looked up at the ceiling fan for a moment, "I think he has a secret identity and lives among the people of Metropolis. He seems like he would."

"Really? But then how would he be able to save so many people if he had a normal human life to manage on top of it?"

"How else would he have so much compassion?"

"Either way Batman refuses to tell me where… and before you ask I am totally sure that he knows. He just wants to keep me from getting closure." Conner stated.

"Petty revenge," M'gann corrected, "He just doesn't want you to get yourself hurt. And I think closure is very important to Batman. I believe that Batman and Robin are only superheroes because they are both trying to find unattainable closure."

Zatanna tilted her head, "Why do you think that?"

M'gann put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Everything about Batman's personality screams that something awful happened to him. I'm not sure exactly what it was and we could speculate forever. As for Robin, did you honestly believe that he was Batman's biological son."

Zatanna and Conner went still with shock at the accusation. Neither of them had ever questioned the nature of Batman and Robin's relationship before. They were just the Dynamic Duo, and the idea of digging any deeper had not really occurred to any of the superhero community.

Conner blinked a few times, "If Batman and Robin aren't father and son, then… then… what are you trying to imply honey?"

M'gann giggled at the distressed look on her boyfriend's face, "They definitely have a father-son like relationship, but Batman is not Robin's biological father. Robin's biological parents are probably dead, and Batman took him in after the death. Poor thing was probably really close to his biological parents. Robin is Batman's adoptive son… or possibly his ward."

Zatanna snapped her fingers, "That would make sense! Oh my gosh, that would explain so much! How did you come to this conclusion?"

Conner smiled proudly, "That's my girl. Clever and perceptive."

M'gann's cheeks tinged with light pink for the second time that night, "Oh, stop it. It just makes sense with the atmosphere that surrounds the two of them."

"What do you two think of Robin anyways?" Zatanna asked.

M'gann answered, "He is very wise, but more damaged than he is wise still. Despite this he is still kind. He is a good friend. A very good friend."

"He helped me escape from the labs, and I will be forever grateful. I like him. I don't trust him much, but I like him." Conner replied.

Zatanna said, "He is alright. Robin made it explicitly clear that if I ever needed to talk about dad he wanted me to come to him. I have yet to do so. I-- I just don't know."

"It's okay to not know what you want to do sometimes." M'gann said.

"Is… is it okay if I talk to you guys about it?" Zatanna was unsure of herself.

"Yeah. Go ahead." Conner leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Of course you can Zatanna." M'gann said softly as she placed her hand on top of Zatanna's hand.

Zatanna closed her eyes, "I hate Klarion the Witchboy, I hate Nabu, and most of all I hate myself."

Self hatred was an easy thing to fall into when put in a situation like this.

M'gann caressed Zatanna's face, "Hey, hey, hey. What happened is not your fault."

Nature was in M'gann's nature. She would make an excellent mother. Being caring and loving were automatic instincts to her. Zatanna didn't feel she deserved M'gann's kindness. Not right.

Zatanna peeled M'gann's hand off of her cheek, "Klarion the Witchboy cast the spell that caused me to resort to becoming Doctor Fate. Nabu liked being inside of a vessel with so much power and didn't want to let me go. That forced dad to bargain with Nabu and give himself up. Now he is gone forever. I'm at fault because I put on the helmet."

"Open your eyes." Conner commanded.

Zatanna complied after a few moments of consideration.

He looked her dead in the eye, "That was Giovanni's own decision that he made of his own free will. He wanted to do it. He wanted to sacrifice himself so that you might live."

"But I had already made my decision," Zatanna's voice cracked, "I knew that putting on that helmet could possibly mean that I might not ever be able to take it off. I had already accepted that. I was fine with it. I had come to terms with sacrificing myself to save everybody. To save dad. He just had to take my place without considering what I would actually want. I would want him to go on actually living."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

M'gann's eyes were wet around the edges, "If you had continued to be Doctor Fate he would've been a broken man. He already lost his wife. He couldn't control the events that caused Sindella's death, but he still blamed himself. Do you think that if he lost you when he could've saved you that he would be able to live with himself?"

Words of protest were on the tip of Zatanna's tongue, but they couldn't come out. She realized M'gann was right. Giovanni would not of been able to live with himself. Oh God, Zatanna couldn't even imagine what her father would've been feeling.

"Besides your father had already lived a full life and would've never became anything more than what he already was. While you are a fourteen year old girl. You still haven't lived your life and up you have potential to become more." Conner said.

That, however, Zatanna could protest, "What my father was already was a great hero."

Does someone somehow have to be more than a great hero to be considered valuable? The concept was foreign and alienating to Zatanna. Her father was very valuable.

"That he was. He was a major member of the Justice League and he saved many lives." Conner confirmed, "But you have the potential to be even greater. I hope you are ready to fill in his shoes."

"Fill in his shoes?" Zatanna questioned.

"You know about the legacy thing the Justice League has going on right?"

"No?"

M'gann chose to explain, "Legacy is very important to the Justice League. It helps protect our identities and it keeps a sense of tradition. The current Flash is actually the second Flash. He replaced the original Flash after his retirement. Same thing with the current Black Canary. Most of us will have to replace someone someday. One of the reasons Conner was created was to replace Superman in the event of his death, and that is exactly what he'll do. Kaldur will probably be the next Aquaman. When the current Flash dies or retires Wally will become the third Flash. If Batman dies Robin will probably stop being Robin and start being the new Batman. Should J'onn die I plan to drop the codename Miss Martian and start using Martian Manhunter out of respect. In the event of Green Arrow's death he will be succeeded by either Artemis or Red Arrow… considering Red Arrow's current hostility towards Green Arrow it will probably be Artemis. And now there is you. You were already a Zatara magician, but now you are going to be the Zatara magician."

It was a lot of information to process.

Zatanna shook her head, "I… I can't possibly live up to the standard he set."

Conner said, "Well, I am nowhere near as straight laced as Superman, and I only have half of his powers."

"I have such a weak telepathic mind compared to J'onn's." M'gann added.

Conner grinned, "See? All of us are going to have a hard time reaching the greatness of our predecessors, but we'll have a hard time together."

Zatanna smiled laughed softly, "That is oddly inspiring."

"There are a lot of moments like that around here." M'gann proclaimed.

Zatanna's smile turned into a frown, "No matter how much you inspire me I'll still be bitter towards Klarion the Witchboy and Nabu."

M'gann nodded, "That is fully understandable."

"Klarion the the Bitchboy reminds me of a monkey." Conner stated.

Zatanna tried the phrase out on her tongue, "Klarion the Bitchboy… Klarion the Bitchboy… hm… I like it."

The casual usage of the word 'bitchboy' several times in a row made M'gann's eyes wider and her reflexes slower, "Conner Adam Kent! Zatanna Zatara! Language!"

"He deserves it! He really does! And have you heard his voice?" Conner protested.

"But-" M'gann was interrupted.

"Mlac nwod Nnag'm." Zatanna smirked when she saw M'gann's facial features automatically relax. Casting spells successfully was always so much fun.

"It's fine." M'gann decided.

"I didn't expect Nabu to be so terrible." Zatanna admitted softly.

"It is an ancient god. Morality changes when you have power. With that much power Nabu doesn't even need to follow the conventional ideas of morality that mortals have. For example one of the Martian gods caused a terrible plague that harmed a vast majority of us, but we still respect and love him anyways."

Conner disagreed, "The amount of power someone has shouldn't absolve their misdeeds. He killed the man I was named after y'know."

Zatanna wasn't sure which man Conner was talking about, "Really?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah. Kent Nelson. Although I still don't understand why I am Conner Kent and not Conner Nelson."

Zatanna scratched her chin, "Conner Kent sounds better. Much better. It's alliterative. What do you think happened to Kent Nelson's soul?"

M'gann's voice was quiet when she stated her personal opinion, "I… I… I think that there is a higher plane for better people and a lower plane for worser people. If I am right then I think Giovanni Zatara and Kent Nelson would be in that higher plane of the afterlife."

Giovanni Zatara and Kent Nelson surely deserved to be in the higher plane M'gann spoke of.

Zatanna smiled wistfully, "That is a nice idea."

"If she's right we won't be seeing them in this afterlife." Conner said.

"What?" Zatanna demanded.

"If there is a hell that is where we'll end up." Conner explained.

They had all done technically terrible things for the Justice League. Terrible things that would damn a soul to hell. If they hadn't yet then they would soon. Conner had accepted that long ago. Zatanna, however, had not accepted or even realized that yet. She will learn in time.

M'gann changed the topic before a fight could break out, "I think the cookies are ready to be eaten. Conner could you be a dear and get us some milk?"

Zatanna brought the trays if cookies to the table and Conner returned with three glasses of milk.

Conner raised his glass, "A toast."

"To what?" Zatanna asked.

"People that upset us. Screw Superman."

Zatanna raised her glass, "Screw Klarion the Witchboy and Nabu."

She had meant to say bitchboy, but it just didn't come out.

M'gann raised her glass, "Screw people that discriminate against other people because the other people don't fit the original idea they had about them."

They clinked their glasses clinked together.

They unanimously decided that those were the best cookies any of them had ever eaten in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy November! Instead of participating in NaNoWriMo in the traditional way I am just going to try to write 50,000 words for all my stories total this month. This is the first of my effort. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
